


Distracted, Hiccup

by Littlecamo8



Series: Our Love Is Forever (Hiccup x Reader) [46]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Dragons, F/M, Race To The Edge, Vikings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 01:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17499224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlecamo8/pseuds/Littlecamo8
Summary: Reader got distracted easily. It wasn't too uncommon, right?





	Distracted, Hiccup

**Author's Note:**

> KEY:  
> (Y/N) = Your name  
> (N/N)= nickname  
> (D/N) = dragon name

**Distracted, Hiccup**

**For** **Chelseylovesjack**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**You are both** **18**

*******************

Hiccup could very well one day get you killed, you stated silently to yourself. Hopefully that day would not be today. Or tomorrow. Or the day after that. Or the day after that. Or the-

"What are you thinking about?" your boyfriend, Hiccup, asked, kissing your check.

"Right now I'm thinking, 'day after that. Or the day after that. Or ever, really'."

He smiled, very confused, but shook his head. "Okay. Well, I'll see you tonight, okay, mi'lady?"

"Yup. Wait! For what, again?" Being easily distracted and forgetful was not always appreciated, but most times Hiccup found it cute or silly.

"Our date. Remember?"

"No. What dat- oh! Now I remember. See you then!" you cheered.

Hiccup chuckled, once again shaking his head. "Bye, (N/N). I'll send Astrid over half an hour beforehand as a reminder."

"Thanks! Bye, Hic!" He walked out of the dragon training area, still chuckling. "It's not that funny!" you shouted at him. "Stop laughing!" He continued laughing as he walked off.

The next few hours were filled with distraction after distraction. First, Fishlegs needed up organizing information on his cards, then Snotlout and you got in a water fight, which the twins joined, then you beat them in a dragon race, and, lastly, you and (D/N) beat them in a dragon stunt competition.

Finally, Astrid appeared and dragged you to your hut, where she helped you get ready for your date.

The date was at Hiccup's hut because, having just returned from an adventure a few days prior, you wanted to stay close to home.

"Welcome, mi'lady," Hiccup greeted, opening the door stepping aside so you could walk through. He shut the door behind him and told you a vague outline of what was to happen. Dinner, cuddle, a make out session or two, and more than likely falling asleep cuddling. You didn't like surprises, and Hiccup refused to let you worry yourself with planning a date, so he planned them and (the majority of the time) told you vaguely of what to expect. Every now and then he surprised you with a date full of the unknown. It annoyed you but the happiness he made you feel overwhelmed that.

"Thanks," you said, after being told the night's plans.

"Anything for you, mi'lady. I thought it would make you feel more comfortable, what with everything that has been going on and such." He was talking about being held prisoner by Ryker, Dagur, and Heather and being interrogated a few days prior. You didn't particularly enjoy the experience, especially since you were isolated after Heather rattled you out for being Hiccup's girlfriend.

"It does, actually. Thank you."

"Again, anything for you, mi'lady. Dinner?" he asked, gesturing to the meal set out on the table. Even better, it was your favorite.

"Yum! Yes, please!" you exclaimed, unable to remove your eyes from the sight of the delicious food.

Hiccup chuckled and guided you to your seat, pushing your chair in before sitting down himself. "Eat up!"

After dinner, you cuddled together on his couch, just talking about whatever came up. Every now and then, you fell into a comfortable silence.

"Did you know, if you take your age and add five, that's how old you'll be in five years?" you asked, trying not to laugh before you finished your very important question.

"Yes. I was aware of that," Hiccup laughed.

"Did you know, dragons can't fly if they lose a wing or tail, like Toothless did? But Toothless is different: he's special. He has you: a brilliant Hiccup."

"Yes. I was aware of that, also," he laughed again.

"Did you know, if you say orange really really really slowly, it sounds like gullible?"

He tried to contain his laugh. "I seriously doubt that."

"Then try it."

"No, thanks. I'm good."

"Please, Hiccup."

"Nope. Not falling for it."

"Ugh!"

"I know. I know. Life is so unfair," he cooed.

"Whatever. Did you know that a human can only remember about seven numbers at a time?" (AN: not sure how true. Simply read it in a book.)

"I actually didn't know that. Interesting. Where did all this trivia come from?"

"My brain told me just now. Gobber told me the second one during Dragon Training before we made peace with the dragons- you were there, well, before you ran off. My dad pulled the orange trick on me, and, uh, I don't remember who told me the last one. I think I overheard someone saying it in the Great Hall one time."

He chuckled and ruffled your hair. "You're so silly."

You shook your head in disagreement. "Not silly, distracted, Hiccup."

"Both."

"This is silly," you paused to make a funny face, sticking your tongue out of your mouth. "I am just easily-"

"Extremely easily," he inputted.

"-distract- don't interrupt me when I'm talking or I'll- I'll, um-"

"You'll what? Finish your sentence?" he teased.

"I'm trying to."

"The other one, not the threat."

"Yeah, that one, too. Uh, what were we talking- distracted! There, I finished it."

Hiccup busted out laughing, unable to stop himself. "You're so adorable. Come here, you." He pulled you into his side, hugging you tightly but not enough to hurt you.

"Call me adorable again, and I'll have Astrid and Ruffnut help me finish that threat."

"Oh, I'm so scared," he joked.

"You should be! I'll even have them help me carry it out!"

"You wouldn't do that to me."

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Because you love me."

You raised an eyebrow. "You need a better reason than that, Hic."

It was his turn to raise an eyebrow. "Oh? Do I?" You nodded. "Alright. Fine. You wouldn't do that to me, if you do, I'll TICKLE YOU!" He suddenly yelled, tickling your sides.

You squealed with laughter, trying to kick him away from you. "H- Hic- Hiccup! S- stop! Please!" You paused, unable to speak in between laughter. "Fine!"

His tickling faltered, hearing his victory, but didn't stop. "Fine what?" he managed to say in between his own laughter. He loved hearing you laugh and seeing you smile.

"You win!"

"Win what?"

"HICCUP!" you squealed. "STOP IT!"

"Fine, but tell me what I win." He smirked, pinning your arms above your head and straddling your waist. He leaned forward so his face was barely hovering over yours. He leaned closer to your ear so you could feel his warm breath tickle it as he exhaled, causing your breathing to pick up.

"Y- y- you w- w- in-" you tried to think, but couldn't as he started to kiss down your jaw. Instinctively, you tilted your head to give him better access. He loved the effect he had on you, and his smirk grew.

"Tell me," he whispered against your collar bone. "Tell me," he drawled out. Your breathing increased as he sucked a certain spot on your neck.

"S- s- stop," you barely managed.

"Why? I don't think you want me to."

"I- I d- do," you lied.

"I'm not convinced. I love seeing you like this. Now, tell me, is this what I win?"

"N- No."

"Then what?"

"A peck on the check."

"How about a kiss on the lips?" he asked, moving his face above yours and smirking at your closed eyes. You opened your eyes to meet his emerald orbs.

"How about no?" you grunted, trying to shove him off. He was not as weak as he was as a young teen, which didn't help you escape his strong grasp.

He chuckled, connecting his lips to yours. He took you kissing him back as a good sign and released your hands. They immediately embedded themselves with his soft hair. He groaned at the feeling and pulled you closer to him.

The kiss grew stronger and more passionate until someone cleared their throat.

"Get a room, you two!" a familiar voice ordered.

In a panic, you kneed Hiccup in a place that caused him to roll off of you and onto the floor with a painful groan, curling his body slightly as his hands rested against the place you hit.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" you apologized to Hiccup, then turned your fury to Snotlout. "SNOTLOUT! You better have a good reason for interrupting us or else I'll tie you to a tree and use you as knife throwing practice!"

Snotlout flinched, but answered, "I'll just be going now," as Astrid and the twins snickered. Fishlegs smiled but managed to contain his laughter.

"SNOTLOUT! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, YOU MUTTON HEAD!" you shouted, chasing him to the door before walking back to a still groaning Hiccup. "I am so sorry, Hiccup."

Hiccup smiled through his retreating pain. "You're good. Just please don't  _ever_ do that again. To me, at least."

"It was an accident. I panicked. I-"

He sat up and placed his hands on your cheeks to stop you from apologizing once more."

"I understand, (Y/ N), and I'm fine. The pain is almost non-existent now."

"Almost."

"Look! Distraction!" Hiccup shouted, pointing at the ceiling. Being gullible you, you looked up and then lowered your gaze to glare at Hiccup as him and the gang (excluding Snotlout) laughed.

"I will get you."

"No, you won't."

"Will so."

"Will not."

"Will-" you were cut off when a pair of lips connected to yours. The kiss lasted less than five seconds but still left you dazed.

"Alright. Enough arguing. We got some Terror Mail. Stoick is on his way. He's about to land, actually. He's staying for a few days to see how things are going."

"My dad?"

"Well what are we waiting for?" you asked, pulling Hiccup and yourself to your feet, eager to see your future father-in-law, whom just so happened to absolutely adore you. "Let's go!"

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 


End file.
